cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/New Challenge Page Concept
Note that everything here is a work in progress. Even the title itself has not been decided. So, after much discussion between many of this community's members, we came up with the foundation for a new challenge page. This page will encompass all of Cytus, as well as Cytus II upon its undetermined release. You may want to read this even if I've already explained this to you, as I've come up with a few additional elements on my own, and a template can easily give a different opinion than words by themselves. To begin, it's helpful to note the two tanking predecessors to this challenge page, those being Cytus Showdown and Weekly Cytus Challenges. The premise of this page was to take the strengths of these two pages and abolish the weaknesses, but I actually believe we've extended past that, giving this concept page its own set of strengths to stand on. Still, I'll note where the predecessors thrived, and where they went wrong. Starting with Cytus Showdown, the strength of this page was the abundance of variety. There were challenges for everyone there, and no one was exempt from a place in the spotlight. Though, with this variety came clear disorganization, causing the page to crumble under its own weight. That, and the challenges that were issued came with no clear motive to do them. The only existing motivator was "I did this, and it was fun, so you should do it." Weekly Cytus Challenges fixed this problem by adding a points leaderboard, causing there to be a fun sense of competition among the players. It also allowed cyliens to truly strut their stuff, with each new challenge acting as a new hurdle to hold their place on the leaderboard. However, this came with a crippling disadvantage to the casual audience. Those who couldn't compete in every challenge or joined the competition halfway would be unable to leave a dent in the leaderboard. This flaw gave the sense of a "neverending race" to stay on the leaderboard, which eventually caused the page to crash. So, how can I enhance on the fun of these two pages whilst extending their longevity? Well, here's my plan. This page, like WCC, will have multiple ranks to achieve, and points assigned to each rank that contribute to a leaderboard. It will go something like this: However, here comes the catch. The challenges will not all contribute to a single leaderboard. Instead, each month will have its own leaderboard, with its own theme, with a maximum of 100 points to achieve. I'll give an example. Let's pretend I start this challenge page on March (2016), and that I give out a challenge every Saturday. The four challenges of March will each pertain to a specific theme (ex. A "Dubstep" theme, featuring songs like Dino, Slit, Aquatic Fishseidon Poseidon, and Codename : Zero), and they'll be up for grabs to complete until the April leaderboard starts. This way, casual players can make a mark on one leaderboard while taking breaks during another, and hardcore players can continue tanking just as they did on WCC. This, and the "themes" of every month will give a nice spice of variety, giving us a win-win situation. Since each month has a minimum of four days of each week (ex. March 2016 has four Saturdays), this will result in a constant maximum of 100 points in each leaderboard (since the "X Rank" gives 25 points). However, in the case that there exist five days of the week in a month (ex. April 2016 has five Saturdays), the fifth day will be given a bonus heat featuring a song from one of the IAP chapters. These heats will not count for points, and IAP songs will not be used in the regular competition heats. And that's about all I've thought of so far. I've heard some ideas tossed around, like giving each theme its unique set of "points" (like, giving the dubstep theme "Wubs" as points), and we could even go as far as to create a unique banner for each theme, just to add some flair. Like it? Hate it? Feel free to leave your opinions and ideas in the comments. I hope to see you all soon. ^w^ Category:Blog posts